


Freak Show

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apathetic!OC, Assassins & Hitmen, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cyborg!OC, Human Experimentation, If you watched them die don't talk to them 10 years later, It's a bad idea., Jack is Tired, Just don't., Kidnapping, Kinda, Non-Human!OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seriously., Short Chapters, Someone eats humans, Undead!OC, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to the Freak Show,We were waiting for you.Don't run Sean.You know you belong here.Stay with us.You will flourish.You don't have to hide old friend,We welcome you.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Welcome to the Freak Show,

We were waiting for you. 

Don't run Sean.

You know you belong here.

Stay with us. 

You will flourish.

You don't have to hide old friend,

We welcome you.

* * *

Jack

 

Thinking back on it, this was my own damn fault. She had been dead for 10 years, 10 YEARS! She was shot it the chest 3 times and died in my arms. I remember the moment all traces of life left her mismatching eyes. And with these memories flashing in my mind I walk up to her. Dumbass. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Liz

 

It's kinda funny really. He was walking right up to me fully knowing who I am, remembering my "death". I'm glad though, I've missed him, he was my best friend. He's also the reason I'm alive.

 

"Liz?" Jack questioned, not quite believing his eyes.

 

"Hello Sean." I said with a smile. He nearly tackled me with a hug.

 

"I can't believe it, you're here. You're actually here." Sean was crying. I threaded the fingers of one hand through his hair as the other was rubbing circles on his back.

 

"Shh, don't cry, I'm here, I'm fine, you're fine." I said softly trying to soothe him, I never liked it when he cried.

 

Jack pulled away slightly, just enough to look me in the eye. "H-how? You died! How are you here?" he asked through his tears. I shrugged, he didn't need to know yet.

 

"Can we talk somewhere private? I don't want anyone listening in on us."  ~~Don't say yes Sean, I don't want you to be like me.~~  he looked around, just now remembering we were in public. 

 

"Yeah."  ~~No, don't do this to yourself. You don't want this.~~  I let him grab my wrist and lead me back to his apartment.

* * *

 

“You weren’t meant to find me yet.” I said, sounding less like myself with each word. ~~Why did you have to find me?~~ “I don’t want to hurt you, Sean. Don’t make me hurt you.”

 

“What?” Confusion and fear were swirling in his eyes. _It’s lovely._

 

“You’re not ready yet. But that’s alright, I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

 

"Ready for what?! Liz, what are you talking about?!” He was slowly backing away, panicking.

 

I smiled, touching his face, reveling in his terror. “Fear is beautiful on you Sean but it’s not what I was looking for.” He tripped over an empty box and scrambled against a wall. “Don’t run Jack, I don’t want to hurt you.” I really didn’t want to hurt him.

 

“T-then what do you want?” His voice was faltering from fear.

 

I knelt in front of him. “I want you to follow me.”

 

He looked alarmed “What? Where?!”

 

“I can’t tell you yet."  _Can't have him knowing, he'd never go there willingly._ ~~Then don't make him!~~   _No can-do Ms. Sunshine._

 

"T-then I'm not following you." he stuttered out. 

 

I sighed. "You're going whether you like it or not Jack. You just get to choose if I knock you out or not." I stood up and offered a hand to help him up. He just sat there looking at me. I sighed again. "You're gonna make me knock you out, aren't you?" Nothing. I groaned "Fine." I hit him on the head, hard. 

 

 ~~~~Just because I don't want to hurt you, doesn't mean I won't.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a Beta yay!

Liz

 

It was **_NOT_ ** easy to get him here. He may be small and lean but people will notice if you’re literally carrying their unconscious idol. “Note to self, next time you’re going to kidnap someone nighttime is your friend.”

 

“Honey, you’re home.” Drew said dryly.

 

“We’ve got a guest.” I said, setting Sean on the examination table in front of her.

 

“Joy.” She said flatly. She started looking over him. “He’s not ready.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why is he here?”

 

“He found me.”

 

She groaned at that, taking a blood sample and putting it on a glass slide and looking at it under a microscope. “Can’t risk it, they’re too unstable.”

 

“So, what do we do?”

 

She sighed. “We wait.”

 

* * *

 

Dee got back an hour later with a long gash across her face. “Hey guys!” she said cheerfully.

 

“Sit.” Drew commanded with an expressionless face.

 

Wren pouted but complied. “Who’s the new guy?”

 

“Deadweight.” Drew said with a cold glance at the man.

 

I glare at Drew. “The one we’ve been waiting for”

 

Wren was trying hard not to move much as Drew was stitching up the gash, What I told her didn’t help.

 

“So when can we…?” Dee asked with barely contained excitement.

 

“They’re not ready.” Drew said with no emotions hidden in her voice.

 

“Can’t we make them ready or something? Dee said, impatience shining through.

 

“No.” I responded stonily, remembering my own premature changing. 

 

Jack made a noise in his sleep.

 

Drew finished Dee’s sutures. “He won’t wake up anytime soon, he was unbelievably exhausted.” She said, her voice was emotionless.

 

“Not surprised, He always was a workaholic.” I said sitting down for the first time today. “So, Wren, how was your assignment?”

 

She smirked. “Fun.” She said before taking off her blood stained hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to respond to any comments and answer any questions as best I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Drew

Fun? That’s a strange concept. Fun went against my programing when _he_ was in charge. Now I can’t feel anything and it’s wonderful. “Well clearly it couldn’t of been that enjoyable, you were in pain.” I said as she pulled on a clean t-shirt.

 

“Eh, it didn’t hurt that much. Besides, it gave me an adrenaline boost which is half the fun.” Dee said with a wild look in her eyes.

 

I hummed in response.

 

Dee is a strange being. She’s a winged beast of chaos with power that rivals any warlord. And yet she chose to be friendly with us. She could easily choose to kill us and enslave the world, but for some reason she doesn't. I know I would.

* * *

Dee

 

Gods I hate waiting! Why can we just kill the body and get on with it!? That’s how Liz changed! But no. Liz demands we wait, let them change on their own. She says it’s inevitable, that we just have to wait. I’m not sure though, none of us got this way without help...

 


	5. Chapter 5

Liz

 

“How tired are they?! They’ve been asleep for two chapters!”

 

“What?” Dee’s always saying weird things but I still want to know what she means.

 

“Nothing.” Of course, she never tells. “You’ve been requested today.” _Uhhhhhhggggggg!_ ~~What? You’re the one who wanted this~~. _Shut up._

 

“I’m not taking requests right now, you do it.”

 

“Not the kind of job I can pull off.” Goddamnit.

 

“What is it then.”

 

“Someone committed adultery.”

 

“You know I don’t take those jobs.”

 

“This one’s paying a lot and it’s easy.”

 

“How so?”

 

“They just want a quick, low profile shot to the chest.”

 

I shivered, like full-body to the bone shake and suddenly I was somewhere else.

* * *

October 7th, 2008 

 

“We should probably go. Don’t want ta overdo it.”

 

“Yea’.”

 

**_Bang Bang Bang_ **

 

“LIZ!”

* * *

Present day

 

“Feck no!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t do guns.”

 

“Is that...?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh. I’ll get Drew to do it then.”

 

“T’ank ya” My accent’ll sometimes get thicker if my emotions are running high.

* * *

Hello. 

 

Yes I’m talking to you. 

 

I can see you. 

 

Don’t worry, I’m the only one who can. 

 

The others aren’t real and your Jackaboy isn’t actually here. 

 

He’s not trapped in this broken reality.

 

I’m not either. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Wonderwall by Oasis

Drew

 

Liz’s very particular when it comes to firearms. We have to unload the gun before we walk through the door, we then place the ammunition in a box on the opposite side of the building to where we store the guns. She doesn't want to touch one much less actually use one so I wasn’t phased when she pushed the assignment to me. It was a simple job, very uneventful or as Dee would put it, boring. I walked up to the victim, shot them dead, and disposed of the body. Simple.

 

Dee is not so simple, neither is Liz. Dee like to pick fights she knows she'll get hurt in and Liz, well, Liz is an enigma. Some days she’s careful, some days she’ll punch a punching bag until she breaks something or Dee makes her stop, and some days, like today, she’ll lock herself in her room, play her guitar and/or sing. I don’t think she knows I can hear her.

 

_“_ _And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how”_ It holds emotion, something I don’t miss… sadness, I think.

 

_“Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall”_ That sounded a little different, still sad but… hopeful?

 

_“Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now”_ Anger. I recognize that. I’ve memorized that.

 

_“And all the roads that lead you there are winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

 

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

 

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_you're gonna be the one that saves me”_ She sounded tearful at the end, curious.

* * *

Liz

 

The fuck’s wrong with me?! I’m a grown ass woman and I’m crying over a song! _We’re too sensitive, we can’t even touch a gun without seeing blood._ I sigh and put away my guitar.

* * *

 

Hello again 

 

I’m sure the author appreciates you coming back 

 

They're always excited whenever someone stops by 

 

I am too 

 

By the way It's Liz's birthday tomorrow 

 

Wish her a happy birthday will ya? 

 

She’s always twitchy on her birthday 

 


End file.
